Simon Tycho
Simon Tycho is the archenemy of Supergirl in the New-52 DC comics series "Supergirl". He is a corrupt, arrogant, psychopathic businessman who almost never leaves his satellite base, considering himself above the things of the world. History In his younger days, Simon became fixated with Kryptonians since he witnesses how powerful Superman was, and later, as an adult when he became the chairman of Tycho Industries, he also fixated with Supergirl. Believed that Kryptonians can be weaponized for the world domination, he has performed several experiments through secondary sources (such as Poison Ivy - to test the effects of synthetic green Kryptonite - although Ivy thought it was from Lex Luthor), viewing of others' use of Kryptonite (as when Lex Luthor used black Kryptonite on Supergirl), or direct experimentation (dosing a beverage that Supergirl drank with synthetic red kryptonite). Tycho made his first appearance in Supergirl #2 (#1 in the UK editions), recieving a chink of red kryptonite from Supergirl's escape pod shortly after se crashed on Earth for the first time. Working out that the red kryptonite was a means of data storage, Tycho had his men take Supergirl's escape pod up to his orbiting satellite base, and he sent down a drone which showed Supergirl a holographc version of himself. The holographic Tycho then invited Kara (who couldn't understand what he was saying) to follow his drone back up to the satellite in order for her to retrieve her pod. As Kara flew, Tycho realised that she was a kryptonian, and wishing to test her strength and find a way to weaponise her abilities, he trapped her in the hangar upon her arrival, and sent in an army of cybernetic "butterflies", which attacked Kara with mini death rays. Kara managed to fight the butterflies off and withstand their blasts, despite Tycho's repeated requests for more to be brought in. Eventually, Miss Thorn (Tycho's P.A.) had to end the test, because Kara's body had reached a temperature of 1000 degrees celcius, and was at risk of causing structural damage to the satellite. Against Miss Thorn's plees, Tycho decided to send in his weapon "The Brain", an exceptionally strong, elastic humanoid gelatinous mass with a human brain and nervous system integrate into it. Tycho expressed disappointment in Kara when The Brain started beating and suffocating her, but then Kara broke through the walls of his compound, sending The Brain into the vacuum of space. When Kara found her pod, its kryptonite radiation fuel cell began affecting her body and eventually paralysed her. Wishin to toy with her further, Tycho had Kara put into a stasis chamber directly next to the leaing radiation from the escape pod, to ensure that she was completely immobile, while Tycho set too work examining the properties of her kryptonian "super suit" fabric elsewhere. While Tycho was distracted, one of his employees, Jacobs, betrayed him by rescuing Supergirl from the stasis chamber. As Jacobs and Kara tried to make their getaway, they were blocked by Tycho and his men. Tycho mocked Jacobs incompetence in betraying him, before having his men shoot and kill Jacobs. Horrified by what Tycho had done, Kara, who was gradually regaining her strength, violently attacked Tycho and his men. While Kara was distracted with his goons, Tycho had Miss Thorn bring him the red kryptonite "sunstone!" from the crash site. Kara crashed through the walls, and was about to confront Tycho, before Tycho showed her that he had the storage device, and that he had been able to pull Krypton's coordinates from it. He then told Kara that he would give her the sunstone in exchange for a drop of her blood for use in his experiments. Rather than give in to Tycho, Kara used her heat vision to blow up the satellite's central core, took the sunstone from Tycho, and escaped the satellite while it exploded. Most of the crew escaped in escape pods, but Tycho stayed behind, and forced Miss Thorn to stay behind, in order to try to alleviate the damage. However, Tycho was caught in the blast. He was later woken up on a hospital ship in the Anaman sea by Miss Thorn, who had survived unscathed. Tycho however, had been horrifically scarred, lost one of his eyes, as well as all four of his limbs, and what remained of his torso was fused with the body of The Brain in order to keep him alive. When one of his employees visited him on the ship, Tyhcho noticed that there was blood on his shirt. Upon discovering that it was Supergirl's blood, he began to laugh hysterically, before issuing a resounding statement: "I win." Trivia *Lex Luthor is similar with Simon Tycho as both has genius intellect, leading the worldwide corporation (Lexcorps for Lex Luthor and Tycho Industries for Simon Tycho) and is notorious archenemy for Kryptonian superheroes. Unlike Lex Luthor whom despised Kryptonians, Simon Tycho sought to weaponize them as means of world domination. Category:Male Category:DC Villains Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:Strategic Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Egotist Category:Successful